Party Ad Astra
Party Ad Astra (PAA) was 'one of the six original political parties of the Democraciv subreddit. The PAA, founded by u/Nuktuuk, is a non-aggressive party which values food and science production over all else. Party Ad Astra merged with The Worker's Liberation Movement, creating; The Space Communists Political Platform In a post on the subreddit, u/Nuktuuk laid the political platform out as such: * ''Play as Austria, Ethiopians or Mayans * Favor a tall playthrough * Aim for a science victory * Select Tradition as the first policy * Tech-wise go Pottery first, then focus on roads and resource improvement, from their rush into education and industrialization * Construct the National College before turn 50 * Small defense force of mostly ranged units * Against war * Equal balance of power between Ministers and Mayors, emphasizing unity Leadership '''u/Nuktuuk was the only chairman. The position of Vice-Chairman was filled by u/SyscalineGaming. Membership PAA currently has 0 members accounting for 0% of all current registered voters. Traditionalist Party Early in it’s creation, the PAA also absorbed another minor party named the Traditionalist Party into its own. The TP focused on the importance of cities, arts, scientists, and the economy. Before being absorbed into the PAA, the TP advocated for strong population control in order to reach the full potential of the civilization. Early Game Goals In a post by u/Nuktuuk, the main plan for the PAA was set out and the preferred civ was declared to be Austria. The post went as such: Civilization of Choice: Austria Reasoning: # Austria is fun! Their UA will make for some very interesting political situations in game. # They have a hilly start bias. Hills are very advantageous to civs with their production bonus. In addition, mountains are more likely to spawn around hills, and cities founded next to a mountain can build an observatory, garnering +50% science output! # Austria’s UA provides expansion while still remaining peaceful, however, if we went the miliaristic route, it can provide strategic advantages. We could buy a city state in enemy territory and invade from there. # Austria’s UB, the coffee house, contributes to production and gives great person points, which, combined with rationalism, would contribute greatly to science output. Where to settle: Ad Astra advocates for settling in the best spot possible. This includes: * Settling on a hill (if possible) * Next to a mountain (if possible) * On a river (if possible) * Only on the coast if there are fish or other sea resources * Near at least 1 luxury and 1 strategic resource * Willing to move away from ⅓ luxury resources in order to obtain better food output from the surrounding tiles * Avoid tundra; settle jungle only if there is adequate production around Build Order (first city): # Scout # Worker (if it is applicable and we steal a worker from a city state, this step can be skipped) # Shrine # Granary if food is scarce/Library if food is plentiful # Granary if food is plentiful/Library if food is scarce # Go from here. The build order from here is too situational to decide, but we need to produce lots of settlers fast. Three to be exact. # Plenty of workers. Once the capital runs out of important things to build, we will produce many workers. Note, this order can change. We need to be adaptable. Build Order (2nd/3rd/4th cities): # Library # Granary if food is scarce/Worker if food is plentiful # Granary if food is plentiful/Worker if food is scarce Tech Order: # Pottery # Writing/Animal Husbandry # Writing/Animal Husbandry After all the necessary techs for improving luxuries and building roads are researched, rush to philosophy for National College (shift click on it), then rush to Civil Service for the bonus food from farms (shift click on it), then rush to education for universities and that sweet, sweet science boost. After that, we rush to industrialization to try and build enough factories for an ideology, and if we don’t have coal, we immediately rush radio to get our ideology. Social Policies: # Fill out Tradition # In the time between finishing Tradition and being able to open Rationalism, get one or two policies in either or both Piety and Patronage. # Fill out as much of Rationalism as possible before ideology. Religion: Party Ad Astra recognizes that religion is important and advantageous. We want to try and get the first religion, sacrificing a little bit of science gain if we have to. We advocate for Pagodas/Tithe if we get the first religion. Military: Ad Astra advocates for a small, efficient, high-tech military placed at strategic places for use (until the late game) only if we get attacked. Think a two cannons at a mountain pass vs. six composite bowman attacking over plains sort of situation. Once we reach the late game, Ad Astra may become looser about conquering if to help us get to space faster. Category:Political Party